1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless microphone structure and, more particularly, to the wireless microphone structure which allows connecting audio frequencies of a plurality of microphones in a wireless manner to further output sounds from an amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wireless microphone is used to output audio signals and to transform the audio signals into sounds. Thereafter, the sounds are outputted from a speaker in a wireless manner. Thus, the conventional wireless microphone has to provide a main host (a signal receiving converter) therein, so that after the audio signals are received, an amplifier is driven to output the sounds from the speaker. However, a using number of the conventional wireless microphone is limited by the main host which processes the audio signals. Therefore, the conventional wireless microphone only has two wireless microphones for matching with the main host.
When more than two wireless microphones have to be provided in a meeting, such a conventional wireless microphone, which can only provide two wireless microphones, will not satisfy using requirements. Accordingly, the two wireless microphones are used in turn, thus causing using inconvenience. Alternately, an additional wired microphone is provided in the meeting, but its wire will stumble users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.